Business owners and their employers often use electronic calendars to keep track of scheduled appointments, enabling them to maintain organization of the business. These calendars may be local on a particular electronic device, such as on a personal computer, a laptop notebook, or a netbook, to name a few. In some cases, the electronic calendar may also be synched with other mobile devices such as, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and/or the like.